


And Day Turns To Night

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward moments and beginnings of new friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Day Turns To Night

Jimmy had worked at NCIS for nearly two years now and he was at the point where he thought nothing could shock him anymore.

That was until he walked into his apartment that night and found his lover sitting at his breakfast bar with none other than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Of course, he'd known on an intellectual level that the two men were friends but seeing it in glorious technicolor in his own small kitchen no less, was something entirely different.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself before either noticed his presence, he let it out slowly as he made his way toward them.

A spark of something deep inside him brightened as Tobias' eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Hey baby," he murmured as his lover pulled him into a welcoming embrace. Politely nodding at their guest, he valiantly kept his voice from shaking as he greeted him too.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Palmer." Gibbs nodded to him as he picked up the half empty bottle of beer from the counter.

Inhaling deeply, he took in the exciting aroma of eggplant lasagna emanating from the stove. Tobias often cooked one of his favorite meals if he'd had late night classes after a full day at work.

Trying desperately not to let the awkward atmosphere linger, Jimmy shucked off his jacket before opening the fridge and offering fresh beers all round.

When Gibbs took one with a smile, he took the opportunity to ask the question weighing heavily on his mind.

"Have you heard from Tony? How's he doing?"

You could've picked him off the floor when Gibbs laughed, actually belly laughed before answering.

"Spoke to him about half an hour ago. Think he's more disturbed by Ziva driving him home and attempting to cook for him. He managed to dissuade her though... for now."

Jimmy chuckled at the image that conjured up.

"I'm more worried about Abby. She's sent me at least five texts while I was in class. Trying to come up with some way to 'make it up to him'. Like if it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't still be spending quality time with Toby."

Gibbs grimaced. "I'll call her later, calm her down. Thanks for the heads up."

A wicked glint appeared in his eyes.

"Your boy-toy's a genius... Toby!"

Two flushed faces stared back at him as twin voices, one a squeak, the other a growl made him smirk evilly.

"Boy-toy?!"  
"Jethro!!"

Tobias was the first to recover.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Swallowing down his remaining beer, Gibbs shook his head.

"Naw. Should be heading home. Knowing DiNozzo, he'll be turning up in my basement sometime soon. Better have the pizza ordered and the bourbon poured before he gets there."

After seeing him out, Jimmy and Tobias settled on the couch with their dinner and fresh beers. Eating slowly and savoring his lover's culinary skills, Jimmy pondered out loud.

"You think those two are ever gonna get their acts together?"

Tobias grinned around his beer.

"With those two... who knows? But if they don't do it soon, I'm thinking they may need a nudge in the right direction."

Sighing, he put his half eaten meal on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'd never tell them but I was watching when Jethro visited Tony in the lock up. Tony had a total melt down. He ranted and raved for a good twenty minutes and all the time Jethro stood there, saying nothing. When he was done, Jethro just beckoned him over and tapped his chin. Kid just calmed down. Instantly. With that one touch. Never seen anything like it."

Placing his own mostly finished plate next to his lover's, with one move of his hips, Jimmy was straddling Tobias' lap.

Running his hands over the older man's toned shoulders and arms, a soft smile graced his lips.

"You know, it's been a long day, we both have to be at work early in the morning and we're sitting here discussing our friend's love lives. You see something wrong with this picture?"

Moaning under Jimmy's gentle ministrations, Tobias pulled him closer. Seizing his lips, his moan turned to a whimper.

Pulling back, he looked straight into Jimmy's lust filled eyes.

"You're right. I think it's time for bed."


End file.
